


Goodbye...?

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [14]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ransom, Young Frank, frank - Freeform, talk of sex happening, young fransom, young ransom drysdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Young Fransom says goodbye.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye...?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Ransom knew that this day was coming, Frank had talked for years about traveling the world and seeing what was other there. Frank had always had an itch to get out of town, to explore the unseen cities and towns, to have adventures like the ones he read about in the books. Ransom knew that one day Frank would leave and he’d be left alone with no way of knowing when or if Frank would come back. Of course there was the fact that Ransom could probably tag along with Frank but he wouldn’t want to invite himself along or even assume that Frank would want him around. Maybe when Frank left this town he wanted to leave everyone behind.

Their last night together had begun with Frank picking Ransom up from his house. A drive around town and it felt different. The town looked more dreary, felt more empty and Frank wasn’t even gone yet. Ransom found himself focusing more on Frank and memorizing what it was like to be with him. He takes in how it smells in the car: the smell of Frank’s cigarettes, his cologne, the way it mixed together and created a scent that was just all Frank. He took in the way Frank sang softly to the radio, what song was playing and just how it felt to be near Frank and how Frank made him feel.

It was a rare moment of Ransom being cheesy but he felt like he was losing someone important to him and he didn’t want that. But what could he do? They were both young and dumb with a lifetime ahead of them. It wouldn’t be fair to ask Frank if he could go away with him or for him to stay, Ransom could normally be selfish like that but he wasn’t able to be selfish towards Frank. He wanted to. He wanted to tell Frank to stay or ask him to go along with him. But Ransom wasn’t going to impose on Frank’s life. What they had was good while it lasted. 

They parked the car at their favorite spot and soon they were in the backseat, clothes off and bodies moving together. Frank’s lips never left Ransoms. Hand traveling down each other’s bodies, memorizing curves and hard lines, pulling each other closer until they didn’t know where one started and where the other began. Their moans mixed together as they moved slow, working each other up and creating a high that only they could for each other. They dragged it out for as long as they could before they were both too desperate and they came together.

Laying in the back of the car together, one of Frank’s arms wrapped loosely around Ransom while he smoked a cigarette they knew that their time together was coming to an end all too soon. It wasn’t something that either of them wanted but it was something that was happening. Frank wanted Ransom to come with him, to put this playboy lifestyle behind him and find adventure and love with Frank, but he would never ask that of Ransom. He didn’t find it fair of him to ask that. And besides, Ransom hadn’t made any indication that he wanted to go along with him anyway and Frank didn’t want to deal with that rejection.

Ransom sighs and turns his head, lips pressing against Frank’s in a slow kiss. They stay like that for a while, kissing lazily before they both reluctantly pull away. They don’t speak as they pull their clothes back on, a slowness to their movements and a sadness to it. Ransom wanted to say so many things but he didn’t know how to and he didn’t want some big confession to be the last thing Frank heard from him. How embarrassing would that be?

Frank drives Ransom back to his house and walks him up to the door. He kisses him again as a goodbye, not wanting to say the words goodbye. For a few moments he just looks at Ransom before he shrugs off his leather jacket and hands it over to Ransom.

**_“Does this mean what I think it means?”_ ** Ransom asks, his hands clutching Frank’s leather jacket. He didn’t want to make assumptions but he knew that Frank would never give it to anyone and it was a big deal that Frank was giving it to him. Maybe the things that they have together did mean something and Frank would come back for him.

“It can mean whatever you want baby, but I do need someone to look after it while I’m gone.” Frank presses a last kiss to Ransom’s lips before he walks away.


End file.
